Pocky! An X Skit
by Doctor Boyfriend
Summary: Yuzuriha has lost something important. Gag-skit.


Pocky! _An 'X' skit_  
_ Brought to you by me and my demented lil' psyche_   
_ Scene: Yuzuriha is happily skipping through a park. Strawberry Pocky in one hand, and Hagen Daaz Cookies and Cream in the other. Inuki is trailing beside her._   
  
**Yuzu:** Hey Inuki... is'nt it great to get outside for once with nothing to do? (She stopped for a quick instant, patted the dog on the head and resumed her skip) And Cookies and Cream tastes so good when there's nothing to do. And so does Strawberry Pocky~!   
  
(She takes a bite off her ice cream and gets a little on the side of her mouth. She is about to alternate and take a bite out of her pocky too when she hits a brick wall. Err... Fuuma. The collision knocking her backwards and causing her to land in a puddle butt first.)   
  
**Fuuma:** Hello, little Dragon of Heaven. What have you got there?   
  
**Yuzu**(looking up shocked and scared)**:** You're a Dragon of Earth, aren't you? The other 'Kamui'? (Fuuma nods)   
  
**Fuuma:** There is something that I want from you. (Fuuma eyes Yuzu as if she's dinner and rests a hand on her leg)   
  
**Yuzu:** Um.. what? (Fuuma smiles as cables shoot out from the ground and bind Yuzuriha)   
  
(The scene goes blank)   
  
_ Scene: Back at CLAMP Campus, the dragons of earth are watching as Sora and Kamui go at a game of chess, neither seem to be winning._   
  
**Karen:** So much for battle of the wits. Do you two have any clue as to what your doing? (Sora makes a move and captures one of Kamui's pawn's)   
  
**Sora:** Aha! I've got you! (Kamui shrugs and moves taking one of Sora's knights also getting him into check)   
  
**Kamui:** Looks like you don't.   
  
(Unbeknownst to everyone, Yuzuriha walks into the room, crying. Her blouse is torn and her skirt is wet, with some bruises showing on her wrists. A trace of ice cream still on the side of her mouth though it had become a bit sticky. Aoki turns around at the sound of her cries and stares at her in shock.)   
  
**Aoki:** Yuzuriha-chan! What happened?! (He quickly rises from his seat and assess' the damage on Yuzuriha. All the rest of the dragons begin to pay attention, and Sora stands up alarmed knocking over the chess game. Making Kamui slightly miffed.)   
  
**Sorata:** Yuzuriha-chan? Who did this to you?   
  
**Yuzu** (inbetween choked sobs)**:** That Dragon of Earth 'Kamui'. He... he... he took my... (shocked eyes gazed at Yuzuriha as they all realized what must have happened. Yuzuriha just breaks down into crying completely, Arashi and Karen try to comfort her with hugs.)   
  
**Sorata:** He... he... had his evil way with her, didn't he?   
  
**Kamui** (more unhappy than usual)**:** That bastard... this is the last straw. I can't believe he did this. (everyone looks at the damage on Yuzu's body.)   
  
**Arashi:** It certainly looks that way doesn't it? (looks at Sorata) What are we going to do?   
  
**Sorata:** I say we kill the bastard. (everyone nods, as Karen guides a sobbing Yuzu to her room to calm down)   
  
_Scene: Underneath the City Hall, the Dragons of Earth are chatting happily. Unknown to them, they are about to be ambushed by the Dragon's of Heaven._   
  
**Fuuma** (laughing)**:** It was so fun to watch that poor girl struggle. Really, she had no chance with BEAST holding her down.   
  
**Satsuki** (almost smiling)**:** BEAST is quite useful. Especially if you're lonely. (she sneaks a peek at Yuuto who notices and blushes)   
  
**Fuuma:** I wonder how she's doing now?   
  
**Sora:** NOW! (all the DOH jump out from their hiding places and begin attacking the DOE. Kamui wielding the Holy Sword in hand and going after Fuuma)   
  
**Kamui:** I didn't expect you to turn into such a bastard. I guess I really do have to kill you. Forgive me Fuuma.   
  
**Fuuma:** Fuuma's dead. I am 'Kamui'.   
  
(More fighting ensues. Yuzuriha shows up newly dressed and jumps on Fuuma's back beating it with her fists.)   
  
**Yuzu:** MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! Give it back!!!! Give it back to me!!! (she continues to beat on his back and all the fighting stops as they stare at her) MEANIE! Give it back!!!!!!!! (Fuuma grabs Yuzu and throws her to the ground, Arashi rushes beside her as Yuzuriha begins to cry again)   
  
**Arashi:** It's okay Yuzuriha... (she casts evil eyes at Fuuma) How could you?! What sick things go through your mind? How could you do this to her, she's only a child.   
  
**Fuuma:** Exactly why I did 'do' that to her. She is a child. (Yuzu pounces back on his back after hearing the word child, and beats on him again.)   
  
**Yuzu:** Give it back! Give it back! (Inuki appears and starts knawing on his leg)   
  
**Fuuma:** Dammit! Let go of me!   
  
(the dragons of heaven shake their heads in sorrow)   
  
**Karen:** Poor Yuzuriha-chan is soo young. She doesn't know yet that virginity is something you can't ever get back.   
  
(Yuzu stops beating on Fuuma's back and they both turn to face her)   
  
**Yuzu:** Virginity?! What does this have to with my virginity?   
  
**Sora:** But didn't he rape you? The way things looked it seemed as though he forced himself on you. And you kept on repeating that he took your...   
  
**Fuuma:** Pocky. I stole her damn Pocky. (the dragons of earth nodded)   
  
**Kamui:** You mean we're all fighting over Pocky?!   
  
**Yuzu:** Well, it's Strawberry flavored if that helps. (she blushed)   
  
**Kamui:** **_Pocky?!_** We're fighting over _**Pocky?!**_   
  
**Arashi**(embarrassed)**:** It seems that way.   
  
**Fuuma:** Well, it seems as though there's no real reason for you to have attacked us. So then... (Yuzu whacks him)   
  
**Yuzu:** You aren't doing anything till I get back my Pocky! (Fuuma annoyed gives into her demands and motions for Nataku. Yuzu smiles.)   
  
**Fuuma:** Get her some Pocky. (looking at the DOH) When it gets back, I expect you to leave. (not wanting to question the good luck of it all the DOH nod)   
  
_Scene: The DOH are heading home, Kamui's not talking with Yuzuriha and everyone else is embarrassed_   
  
**Karen:** I can't believe we fought over Pocky.   
  
**Sora:** Yuzu-chan. Don't you have anything to say? Don't you feel the least bit sorry for almost getting us killed?   
  
(Yuzu sprouts her cat ears and pouts, she holds out her new box of strawberry pocky)   
  
**Yuzu:** Want some Pocky?   
  
THE END 


End file.
